Lips of an Angel
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: Kyo's sitting alone in his kitchen, not wanting to go back to bed when the phone rings. It's the girl he's been wishing to talk to for so long, Tohru. But wait...She's crying? What will Kyo do to make her feel better? Go out into the damn rain! Damn!


Whee! Another Kyo and Tohru story! This one (obviously, hence the title) is about the song by Hinder, Lips of an Angel. I know there is a little OOC here or there, but whatever... It doesn't follow the song exactly, but the beginning gives you a little bit of the feeling within the song, so its not technically a songfic. It's just a fiction based on a song...yea... so...hope you like it!

* * *

Kyo walked into the kitchen and sat down heavily in a chair. He rested his head in his hands as his elbows leaned on the table. He looked out the small window in the corner on the wall; it was raining outside again. Kyo breathed in deep and sighed. He had to give her up. He couldn't do it anymore; get up every night in a daze, wishing she would come back.

"Kyo, my darling!" a high voice echoed from the bedroom. "Come back to bed!"

"Damn," Kyo whispered. "She caught me…"

"Come, Kyo, my love!"

"Dammit, Kagura, shut up!" Kyo snarled, not loud enough for her to hear from the other room, though.

The phone started ringing. "I got it, Kagura," Kyo said. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Kyo-kun?" A soft voice on the other line said.

Kyo's eyes brightened and his face became shocked. His brain ceased to function and he could only say one word; the word his lips had been longing to speak for so long. "Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyo-kun…it's me…" Tohru said softly.

Kyo heard soft sobs on the other end, and he felt shivers go up his spine. "Tohru, w-why are you crying?"

"Oh, Kyo-kun! It feels so good just to hear your voice again, Kyo!"

"Tohru … I… uh…" Kyo missed hearing her lovely voice as well. "I can't talk long. Kagura is in the other room…" He regretted saying that. It made it sound like he wanted her there, in his bed, wanting to do who knows what. But he didn't want her there at all! He never wanted her there! He was just too stupid to not say 'no' when she asked if she could stay with him. Well, maybe he wasn't stupid, because if he had said 'no' then he'd probably be dead… no…that wasn't stupid at all.

"K-Kagura?" Tohru whispered. "O-oh, I'm sorry…"

"No, no, no, Tohru, it's okay."

"D-does Kagura know that we're t-talking?"

Kyo turned his head around. "Nah. She doesn't have a clue… Now tell me what's wrong!"

"Oh, Kyo-kun it took me so long to find your number. I looked everywhere. It should have struck me first thing that you'd be at Kazuma-san's house." Tohru gave a fake laugh. "But… I just really, **really** needed to talk to you…"

Kyo's heart flew up to his throat. She needed to talk to him? Why him? Ever since she went off to live with Yuki, he hadn't really seen her alone. She hadn't spoken to him for weeks before that. And it killed him inside. "W-what did you wanna talk to me for?" Kyo said harshly, which was regretted again; to speak with such a voice to a girl who was already crying.

"Well, things with Yuki…uh… things aren't really working out…" Tohru sniffled. "A-and… I had a dream about you, Kyo-kun… again……" she sighed.

Kyo nearly fell off the chair. Things weren't working out? Yuki had asked Tohru out last year. She had accepted and after the first date, she sat on the roof with Kyo that night. She told him that Yuki had confessed that he really liked her and when they got out of high school, maybe they could move into an apartment together. Kyo had clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white, and when he dug his fingers into his palms, they started to bleed. But Tohru hadn't seen. She didn't know.

Yuki wanted to leave Shigure's house early and took Tohru with him to an apartment on the other side of town. Devastated, Kyo wanted to run away, because he knew he would be facing confinement, but didn't run. There was no reason to. He couldn't find a reason for anything anymore. He had lost every battle with Yuki. Not that Tohru was a prize, but stupid Kyo had to lose the most important battle; the battle for Tohru's love. Kagura and Kazuma begged him to stay and Kazuma allowed him to stay in the small apartment above the dojo. Kagura just wanted to come and stay with him, and after Tohru had left he had no energy to get mad at Kagura or tell her 'no'.

So now Kyo was living there, because there was no way in hell he was staying with Shigure. He saw Tohru in school sometimes, but not often. She always greeted him kindly when he caught her eye, but it wasn't often, especially because she was always with Yuki when Kyo saw her. And the damn rat would never let Kyo even give Tohru a wave, and acted like Kyo had a horrible disease and wanted nothing to do with him. Tohru just went along with Yuki and Kyo felt like he was dying.

He hadn't heard Tohru voice in so long. It sounded so sweet when she said his name over the phone. And he couldn't tell her, that he dreamed about her every night, as well, wishing with his heart and soul that things would just turn out right.

So now, things weren't working out? They had always seemed so happy together, and they had so much in common. They understood each other so well, or so he thought. And she was dreaming about him? Dreaming about Kyo? More than once?

"I…I'm sorry…" Kyo said after a long silence. "What's that damn rat doing to you?"

"Oh, he's not the one doing anything wrong… it's just me… I can't get over… you…"

Plop. Kyo's heart fell from his throat back to his chest, where it throbbed. "M-me?" he said weakly.

"Y-yes!" Tohru started crying loudly in Kyo's ear. Kyo's hands fell numb and he almost dropped the phone. "K-Kyo-kun! I need to see you! I want to see you again! And not out of the corner of my eye at school! I have to see you now! If I don't I'll…"

"Tohru… I don't wanna know what's gonna happen if you don't! So just tell me where to meet you!" Kyo raised his voice. He didn't mean to, he was just so shocked and nervous and didn't know what to think, even though he was eager to see her as well. Why was she saying this? Why did she need to see him?

"Kyo, will you meet me by the lake, right by the rock… where I saw your true form?"

Kyo's heart felt like it stopped. Now he really didn't know what to think. And he didn't want to go out in the damn rain, but Tohru's voice sounded so sad.

"Please, Kyo-kun? Meet me there?"

The special tone in her voice that she always used when she said his name was very clear. And it was the place where she accepted him. And he really did want to see her again…

"Okay… I just have to figure out how to get past Kagura…" Kyo gave in.

"Just tell her you're out of milk!" Tohru exclaimed, her voice getting excited.

Kyo paused. "Right… I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kyo pressed the 'off' button and set the phone down. He got up slowly and sauntered over to the fridge. He opened it and found a whole new container of milk. His face grimaced. He snatched the milk and gulped it all down. He poured the last remains of it that he couldn't finish down the sink and wiped his milk mustache off with his sleeve.

"Kagura, there's no more milk!" Kyo called out. "I'm gonna go get some more!"

"But, Kyo! I thought we just had a new container……" Kagura called from the other room.

"Nah, there's no more! I need milk! See ya later…"

There was silence as he put on his light jacket and slipped on his shoes. He thought he heard a mutter of an 'okay', so he shrugged and opened the front door. He ran down the stairs and into the quiet dojo. He thrust open the door to outside and stared.

It wasn't raining. It was _pouring_! Kyo winced as he stepped out of the warm house and into the cold rain. And he started running. He ran down the wet path, rain soaking through his jacket and his clothes. He started on the path to Shigure's house, mud seeping through his shoes.

Kyo started feeling weak as he approached the house. He ran to the back yard and sprinted to the woods, just like he had done two years prior. He hadn't run like this since he was running away from Tohru, when she had seen his true form. He had hoped he could forget her, but even now, there was no way he could. Ever. He had been scared, scared of what she would think of him. So he had run away. He was always running away from his problems.

Panting, he reached the small lake, and collapsed on the rock. He heaved his chest in and out, letting in as much air in as possible until he felt a little light-headed. The rain was making him feel so damn tired! He wished Tohru didn't have to see him like that, weak and pathetic.

Kyo lifted his head slightly, looking at the ground in front of him instead of looking at his feet. 'Tohru… What was it about her that made me love her so much? Why do I love her? Does she love me back? Why would she come out to see me if she didn't? Do I still love her? I haven't seen her for so long so…why? Do I still?'

He heard a splash. He looked up. Sitting in the cold mud, drenched from the rain, was Tohru. She had slipped and was looking at Kyo with a longing in her eyes. Her chocolate brown hair was plastered against her back and face and her face wore a small smile. Her eyes were teary, but you couldn't tell she was crying because of how wet she was. But even as she sat there in the mud, she positively glowed. She was just beautiful.

'It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter at all. Because… I love her. I love her. I just do. That's all…' "Tohru."

His legs wouldn't respond. He wanted to get up and run to her…but nothing…happened.

"Kyo-kun!" Automatically, Kyo flew to her side. It just clicked and he was there. "Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed again. Kyo wrapped his arms around her, tightly. She sobbed into his chest and he nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her beautiful scent.

"I… love you, Tohru…" Kyo whispered in her ear.

"Ai-ai-ai-aishiteru, Kyo-kun!" Tohru stuttered through tears. And they waited for the poof.

… ... ... ... ... ...

… ... ... ... ...

… ... ... ...

But it never came.

"…T-Tohru…"

"K-K-Kyo-kun…!"

"Tohru!!" Tears started streaming down Kyo's face. He gazed down at his bracelet. He grasped it and ripped it off. The beads scattered everywhere and fell to the soft ground. He dropped the remaining pieces of the bracelet when nothing happened. His left wrist was bare. For the first time in his life. Nothing happened.

Kyo threw his arms around Tohru's small body and sobbed. And she cried with him, grasping the back of his shirt. They sat on their knees, crying together, for a long time. The sun started to come up and the sky was painted in pale pinks and oranges. The rain was letting up, and there was soon just a light drizzle.

Tohru breathed in, and Kyo sighed. Their tears were mingled with one another's, and now there were no more tears to spare. Kyo, not being able to think of what to do next, picked his head up and kissed Tohru sweetly on the lips. When he pulled away, he lifted his fingers to those cherry, velvety lips.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long… these lips of an angel…"

* * *

Did the ending feel a bit rushed? If it did, I'm sorry. Gomen! Oh well, I hope you liked it! And if you wondering what happened to Kagura and Yuki, well, their sorrows combine for 'losing their loved ones' and they get together. I know it's not supposed to happen like that, in the anime or manga, but in the end of the manga, Kagura ends up all alone. Its sad. And I like Machi, but she seemed like a 'blah' kinda character to me, so maybe Kagura and Yuki would be good together. (Even though we all know they don't end up or even get close to ending up together) so enough of my rambling, and I'll see ya all when I have another idea for a Kyoru story! -wink- 


End file.
